Peter Opera Tickle Game 2
'''Peter Opera Tickle Game 2 '''is the sequel to Peter Opera Tickle Game. Much like its predecessor, the game was developed by Opera Games. Premise Much like the first game, Peter Opera Tickle Game 2 centres around tickling the feet of Peter Opera, his wife Iiw, members of Opera's past and present entourages, and various Opera TV characters. If the player earns enough points to pass a certain threshold, the chosen character will invite the player to massage or lick their feet. Also like before, there are two modes: Single Tickle and Group Tickle. In Group Tickle mode, the player can select up to seven characters to put in stocks and tickle. Characters The characters that can be tickled in this game are as follows: Returning from the first game= * Peter Opera * Iiw Opera * Black Jackal * Green Jackal * Magenta Jackal * Light Blue Jackal * Dark Blue Jackal * Grey Jackal * Jackal President * Evan Bastulin * Mona Bastulin * Bastulin Captain * Billy Baker ** Flame Icarus * She-Flame Icarus * Mentor Jake * Blade/Bruno Bennett * Fists/Fiona Fletcher-Bennett * Guns/Gus Griffiths * Blade Boss * Audrey Cutie * Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie (Cutieverse) * Daffy Daisy * Walter Wallflower * Demott Smith * Lilly Creen * Quomi Creen * Cleo Watkins |-|New characters= * Melvin Trollson (Past/present) * Johnny Guider * Nudie Foodie (Real life) * Ricardo Wizardo * Dark Lemon Lord of Satan * Kaga * Yake * Mord Fustang * Zoezzorc Qroettodo ** Ice Siren * Doz'alk Bruyv'arq ** Electro Hydra * Zax'az Bespaloni * Melvin Adams ** Megaphone Mel * Cyrus T. Rasputin ** Cy the Puppet Guy * Matilda Sherman ** Knight of the Future * Deedee Ragon ** Dragoniser * Damien Chaddeus ** Sir Raves-a-lot * Spirit of Sweet * Smith Jonesington * Great Sunflower * Wither Rose * Poppy T. Poppy * Sandra Snapdragon * Steve Scubaman * Johnny Pawner * Ian Icey * Merlin * Cornelius Everhart * Lloyd Everhart * Jared Everhart * Maddie Manager * Dani Driver * Peter Yamamoto * Iiw Suzuki * Melvin Saito Scenarios Once again, characters have specialised scenarios when playing in Single Tickle mode. They are as follows: * Opera's Entourage: Present ** Peter Opera and Iiw Opera use the player as a foot slave ** The Dark Lemon Lord and present Melvin Trollson make a bet to see who is more ticklish ** Kaga and Yake tickle each other to relax after a scouting mission ** Mord Fustang is tickled by Peter Opera after the former annoys the latter * Opera's Entourage: Past ** The past Melvin Trollson makes a criminal tickle his feet to avoid punishment ** Johnny Guider relaxes with tickling after a tour ** The real-life Nudie Foodie gets tickled on the set of Cooking Cuties as part of a prank ** Ricardo Wizardo making a patron tickle his feet in order to hear their future * The members of the Jackal City Hero Agency all tickle each other for fun ** Billy Baker dreams once more of tickling his female counterpart ** On the planet Froocarro, Zoe and Doz, in their Ice Siren and Electro Hydra forms, tickle each other to make their parents think that they are enemies. ** Bespaloni gives a customer (the player) the opportunity to tickle his feet during a limited promotion at his bar * Lesser Heroes: ** Melvin Adams/Megaphone Mel and Cyrus T. Rasputin/Cy the Puppet Guy prank each other with tickling ** Matilda Sherman/Knight of the Future and Deedee Ragon/Dragoniser tickle each other as part of a photoshoot ** The four heroes plus Mr. Rule tickle Damien Chaddeus as part of a training exercise * Cooking Cuties: ** Audrey is tickled playfully by Smith Jonesington while the two are on a date ** Nudie Foodie, Spirit of Sweet, and Sweetie work together to tickle Diamond ** Diamond playfully gets her revenge on Nudie Foodie by tickling him ** The Spirit of Sweet has her feet tickled by Sweetie ** Smith Jonesington gets tickled by Audrey as revenge for him tickling her * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: ** Daffy and Walter tickle each other in bed ** Wither Rose is tickled by Baby Bluemink during a checkup ** Poppy T. Poppy is tickled by Daffy to demonstrate what tickling is ** Sandra Snapdragon and Great Sunflower tickle each other to settle a friendly argument between the two * The characters from Treasure Divers bury themselves in the sand to be tickled * The Opera Brothers tickle each other while backstage after a concert ** Maddie Manager and Dani Driver tickle each other's feet while the brothers perform * The members of Team Lucky Song are tickled as part of a Card Master's challenge Gallery 3FFFD389-3297-4B6F-896B-24E9171EDAEB.png|Zoe asks Billy Baker about tickling Category:Opera Army Category:Opera Games Category:Video Games